


Beer

by danithemani



Series: Pre-War Overboss Danny [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Pre-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 18:49:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17534273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danithemani/pseuds/danithemani
Summary: The day the bombs fell wasn't much different than the rest for Danny. At least it was the start of something new.





	Beer

  **Grains of Solace**

 

If only my shyness was broken, 

And sent with a wrath to its grave. 

If only the words that I've spoken 

Were welcomed with more than false praise. 

 

If only the blood in my veins 

Wasn't chilling with feelings of doubt. 

If only the peace in my brain 

Was less a disaster of drought. 

 

If only the hope in my heart 

Was sustained and then finally felt. 

If only the gods that you've offered 

Hadn't mocked as I faithfully knelt. 

 

The laughter that booms at my back, 

Stirring up the wildfire inside. 

Through years of consistent damage, 

I've lost every drop of past pride. 

 

And that pride, gravely miniscule at best, 

Peace and hope proudly followed it too. 

Now the emptiness that rips at my chest 

Inspires these lines I've imbued. 

 

The protection of my weakest organ 

Fell beyond that which I understand. 

While these imaginary grains of solace 

Collapse out of my broken hands.

 

by Aaron Lynn

 

* * *

 

"Don't forget to shave, Dante."

 

Danny could feel the man's eyes staring into his back, a canvas he had painted so the world wouldn't forget. Father was on the other side of the room, but Danny could feel a cold hand make it's way across his back. The fingertips zigzagged, meeting every word scarred across his back. Gypsy. Whore. Stupid. Liar. Bastard. The biggest, jagged word carved in the middle like a centerpiece. Monster.

 

"Yes, Father, I'll do it before we leave."

 

It made his teeth chatter and his eyes drop to the floor. He had brought a change of clothes; there was always blood. He would wear black, wash it out in the sink. Nora would never have to know.

 

"Very formal all things considering, precious. You were very warmed up to Daddy last night."

 

Danny fumbled in the dark. He couldn't find his shirt and he was running out of time. He was stupid, he was so stupid. Now it would be wrinkled, he would be ruined. All Danny wanted was to have this one day, he thought he had earned it. He had thought.

 

"Just wear mine. It'll fit. You will wear that blazer, won't you? You look so cute with your little school emblem on the front."

 

It wasn't just some "little school." Boston University, Danny had graduated from Boston University. Dean's list. He was back again, working on a Master's degree. But it would never be Cambridge like his father. It was just an English degree. Useless, a pretty parlor trick, something to flaunt around and pull by a string.

 

"Yes, Father. I'll wear that. I have to be going soon or-"

 

Danny had wanted to wear the new sports coat he'd bought. It was plaid and grey with little orange stripes. Hideous thing, really. He was hoping it might get a laugh. Couldn't wear that with the florals on this shirt. It never fit him. Father just liked to see the buttons stretch.

 

"Dante."

 

Icey again. He lost the drop of humor he tried to carry as soon as he had picked it up. Danny furiously worked at the buttons, fumbling with his busted fingers.

 

"Yes?"

 

"Come give me a kiss goodbye. You're my whole world, you know."

 

"Of course, Father."

 

"Your Nora is a whore. All women are, but your Nora especially."

 

Danny sighed. He wasn't sure he disagreed. She had told him last night, she had told him everything. It had been going on for months. She needed that job, she wanted to advance - but she didn't have to do that. She was so smart, she didn't have to sleep with him. She didn't even get to keep the promotion.

 

"Nora is still my wife."

 

"Not for long."

 

Danny leaned down and his father grabbed him by the hair and pulled him closer. He put one hand out to brace himself from falling. Danny clenched his teeth when he felt a tongue slide across them. The man let go of his hair and he barely managed to keep himself from tumbling forward. 

 

"I-I don't want to ruin this banquet. It should be fun-"

 

He looked at him, green eyes that were muddied and speckled. Danny remembered excitedly telling his father once that he thought the man's eyes were camoflauged and pretty. It got him a slap across the face.

 

"Don't make a fool of yourself and drink too much. Liable to blow someone under the table."

 

He shoved Danny back up and he straightened his shirt back out. He was going to be late. He wouldn't have time to shower before. He always hated that. He kept an extra bottle cologne in the dash for times like this, so he wouldn't smell like moth balls. 

 

"Only one glass, I promise."

 

"You've been like that ever since you were small. Someone gives you a treat and it's all over. You need someone to take care of you."

 

"I'm twenty-five years old, Father."

 

Cold fingers wrapped under his chin, reaching up from the bed. They scratched at the stubble on his face, like if he tried hard enough he could cut it out with his nails and it would never grow back.

 

"Twenty-five years old and still Daddy's good little boy, aren't you?"

 

He hated that. He didn't say anything, hoping the question would go away. 

 

"Answer me, Dante."

 

It didn't.

 

"Yes, Father."

 

"No, no. I'm not so cold and calloused as that. Say it, precious, for me?"

 

Danny took a breath, he tried to will his voice not to tremble. 

 

"Y-yes, Daddy."

 

That didn't work either.

 

"Good. Now that wasn't so hard, was it? Off you go, then. Leave me be, your poor father again, alone in this bed."

 

He fumbled with his the cufflinks now. Danny would have to remember to change those. He was worried somehow everyone would be able to see. He grabbed his glasses with shaking hands.

 

"D-do you want me to come back?"

 

"Well since you're just so eager. Yes."

 

"Alright, uhm. I'll s-see what I can do. I'll t-try to get back early."

 

He searched around for his wallet on the dresser beside it. He saw a flash of green poke out the top that wasn't there before.

 

"Take my tin of Mentats on your way out, Dante. You're stuttering again. Don't embarrass me."

 

"Yes, sir."

 


End file.
